


The Tales Of Iwaizumi’s Fanclub

by AlannaRose, Erin12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe- Everyone Loves Iwaizumi, Crack, Fake Funeral, I can't believe Iwa's fuckin dead, M/M, Post-Canon, club shenanigans, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaRose/pseuds/AlannaRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin12/pseuds/Erin12
Summary: A collection of stories from Iwaizumi Hajime’s very own fan club. From funerals to mutinies, something is always brewing in the minds of the club officers.





	1. RIP Iwa-chan

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely AU was created with the help of both Erin12 (@shipperfourlife12 on Tumblr) and @unluckycatears (Tumblr), and I never would have finished writing this (and future works) without their help and encouragement.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for graduation, and also it is also time to say goodbye to the third years. One particular third year gets a special send off.

The day was warm, but the hearts of the members of Seijou’s student body were ice cold. For today was a day that they would mourn their greatest loss. Iwaizumi Hajime. A day of silence. A day of many tears. A day of regret for some never got to challenge the master to an arm wrestling match, bitter for those that had not and now could not claim their rematch. The day the third years would be graduating.

First and second years waited outside of the building, having all received the funeral invitation sent out a month in advance by the President of the Iwaizumi Fan Club -cough cough- read: Secretary -cough cough- himself. Of course they had all RSVPed as attending, some even bringing plus ones in the form of converted Iwafans from other schools. 

By the time the graduation ceremony wrapped up, flowers littered the steps leading up to the school’s entrance. From roses to lilies to hydrangeas, every flower ever recorded in a plantology book was there. All left by people paying their respects to their one and only God of Beef.

As students and their parents filtered out of the building they were careful to avoid stepping on the tributes, acutely aware of why they had been placed there. It was unusually quiet. Newly graduated third years should be roaring with joy by now. Free from the burden that was high school and not yet pressured by the stress of college. This short time between the two was a gift meant to be savored like one would savor the few seconds of Iwaizumi that Oikawa shared on his snapchat story. 

But alas, it was not so. They too were caught up in the somber silence and utter anguish of the day’s meaning. The self-nominated Officers of the Iwaizumi Fan Club, also known as Seijou’s volleyball team, prepared for the funeral. The third years quickly changed out of their graduation gown and into darker attire. The second years took care of hooking up the microphone and donated stereos. The first years set up the podium and frame holding Iwaizumi’s photograph. It had been chosen by a popular vote through a survey they passed around at school. 

In it was a rare smile that Yahaba had been able to capture during a practice game. Snapped just as Iwaizumi’s feet hit the ground after spiking Oikawa’s flawless set, effectively ending the set with a loud thud echoing around them. That one moment before the chaos and screams of victory took over was beautiful. The fire was still ablaze in Iwaizumi’s eyes, the connection between the spike touching the ground and victory not having been made just yet. The intense expression painted on his face. This image had won by a landslide.

With everything prepared, Yahaba was the first to walk up to the podium, surprising many. A low murmur fell over the crowd. Yahaba gave them a moment to wonder where the club president was before tapping the mic, asking for silence. Once the crowd complied he began, “Members of the Iwaizumi Hajime Fan Club, thank you for coming today. As you can see President Oikawa has not arrived yet, so I have taken the liberty to start off this truly sorrowful event. I would like to begin with a moment of silence,” Yahaba paused to bowed his head and the rest of the attendants did so as well. “Now, each of the Club Officers have prepared a few short words. Firstly our club Secretary, Kindaichi.”

Kindaichi looked stiff as a board while walking up to the podium. Yahaba gave him a quick pat on the back before stepping off to the side. Kindaichi placed a singular page of text on the podium, clearly prepared. He cleared his throat and said, “Iwaizumi-san was the greatest senpai I’ve ever known. I first meet him in junior high, and even then he was more caring than any of the other upperclassmen. The time Iwaizumi spent teaching us first years is irreplaceable and I will forever treasure those times. Today we lost not only a great man, but an excellent friend.” With that he picked up the piece of paper and stepped off to the side. 

The next person to stride up to the podium was Matsukawa. Instead of standing behind it, he used it as a elbow rest. Casually he addressed the crowd, “Iwaizumi was a good friend of mine, and it would warm his heart to know that so many, not only from our school, but others as well, have come all this way to say your final goodbyes. As treasurer, I was placed in charge of the money acquired through the ‘Buy Hajime Tighter Shirts’ bake sale. In the end there was some internal debate on what kind of shirt to buy, but we finally settled on one,” he paused dramatically and pulled out a shirt from behind the podium. He unfurled it to show off the bright red superman logo emblazoned across its front. Choking up he continued, “It’s a shame he could never wear it.” 

Hanamaki came rushing onto their makeshift stage holding a box of tissues. Matsukawa took it gratefully and joined Kindaichi and Yahaba, loudly and obnoxiously blowing his nose as he did so. Hanamaki watched his friend exit sadly and waited for Yahaba to pull him into a hug  ~~just like they had practiced~~.

Turning back to their audience Hanamaki pulled the mic off its stand and said simply, “My only regret was being unable to beat him at arm wrestling.” A chorus of ‘sames’ and sobs of anguish followed after his statement. Hanamaki dropped the mic, causing a loud screech to sound throughout the courtyard and murmurs of annoyance. 

While the crowd was distracted a very disheveled and red faced Oikawa entered the scene, running in front of the stage and towards the other third years. He whispered a few rushed words to the others who looked alarmed. Hanamaki and Matsukawa took off towards where Oikawa had come from. Yahaba quickly helped Oikawa fix his hair and outfit. 

Once they both decided that Oikawa was presentable he walked up the podium, solum expression painted on his face. The low sounds of chatter hushed into a deafening silence. He allowed his gaze to wander across the mass of people, somewhat taken aback by the turn out. Taking a deep breath he readjusted the cuff of the suit jacket he was wearing. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he gripped the sides of the podium and smiling sadly he began, “My fellow Iwafans. We are gathered here together in solidarity to mourn the loss of our one and only Iwaizumi Hajime. Today marks the day that Aoba Johsai has lost its greatest student and ace.  Iwa-chan’s name will go down in Seijou’s history for the countless spikes he’s smashed through blocks and the souls of enemy teams he’s crushed with his awe inspiring back and arm muscles. As according to his will we will be uploading his official exercise regime to our webpage. If you have any further questions, please direct them towards Makki and his noodle arms.” 

“Hurry it up Captain!” Yahaba interrupted the other after glancing at his phone. They didn’t have much time left. Oikawa looked over his shoulder and at the entrance to the school. He saw a figure slowly approaching the doorway, with two more running up behind it. 

Quickly he added, “Again I must thank you all for attending. Iwa-chan will forever and always be in our hearts and for many of us it will feel like he’s never truly left us at-” 

Again Oikawa was interrupted, only this time by the door behind his slamming open. A loud “What the fuck?” blared from behind Oikawa. 

“Sometimes I can still hear his voice,” holding back a sob, Oikawa said without turning back. The crowd bowed their heads in silence.

* * *

 

Iwaizumi’s day had started off normally enough. Get up, eat breakfast, wait for Oikawa to get ready, and go to school. Albeit for a far different reason, today they were graduating. In truth Iwaizumi hadn’t thought anything was off with his best friend, or his other fellow third years, until Hanamaki and Matsukawa had jumped him after Oikawa rushed out on him after they had  ~~made out in the janitors closet~~  walked  through the halls of Seijou one final time. It had taken some effort, but he had been able to wrangling himself away from the terrible twosome after a couple minutes.

By then he had figured out something was up, but seeing that the entire student body was out in the courtyard was not what he was expecting. It was creepy the way they were all dressed in black. And the fact that Oikawa stood in front of them all with a podium and microphone no less didn’t help to normalize the image. 

_ Did he start a cult or something?  _ Iwaizumi thought to himself. It was plausible, but unlikely. Iwaizumi would have known about it. Slowly he walked out from behind Oikawa to get a better look at everything. It didn’t make it better. Half the crowd was in tears, and the other half was barely keeping it together. 

“What the hell did you do Shittykawa?!” Iwaizumi exclaimed. His words echoes around, startling him.  _ Why are there speakers set up?!  _ No one seemed to notice him.  _ OK creepy level has hit maximum.  _ “Oikawa we’re leaving,” Iwaizumi hissed and grabbed his friends arm. 

Oikawa seemed to snap out of it. Before getting dragged off grabbed the mic and informed everyone, “Snacks bought using the remainder of the bake sale money can be found in the cafeteria, please enjoy.” 

Iwaizumi didn’t question it, not wanting to stay in front of the crowd any longer, and continued to drag Oikawa away. As they approached the mass of people it parted like the Red Sea for them. This only prompted Iwaizumi to move faster. Once they cleared the corner Iwaizumi let go of Oikawa and practically yelled, “What the fuck, did you start a cult?”

“Something like that…” Oikawa mused, “Come on, Mom and Aunty already went back to get dinner together.” Oikawa ran ahead and motioned for Iwaizumi to follow.

“Hey! We’re not done talking about this!” Iwaizumi called after him. 

“Sure we are!” Oikawa dismissed and continued.

Later that night dejected Iwafans were gifted with a miracle. Their phones lit up with a notification from the Fan Club’s Official Instagram. Checking the page revealed a picture of Iwaizumi wearing the Superman shirt with a simple caption:

_ ‘He lives.’  _

 


	2. The Mutiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is the all mighty President of the Iwaizumi Fan Club and occasionally needs to remind the members to the reason why.

Monday 8:00 AM

 

Oikawa hummed as he walked towards the entrance gate at Aobajosai; today he finally can go to the most critical meeting to one of the closest guarded secrets at the school. Well, Aobajosai had three closely guarded secret, one was no one talks or mentions about vice principals long nose hair. Oikawa shuddered at those people who had to look up at the Vice Principal, luckily he was tall enough that he doesn’t have to look up to him. The second secret is that for some unexplained reason the bathroom on the second floor just flushes itself at 10:30 AM. The rumor of ghost, plumbing, or something that no ones knows but just accept that is a fact. The Third Secret, which made Oikawa smile, because he is walking next to the third secret as they go to the entrance. This classified information is something that all students but Iwa-chan knows about: the Fan Club for Iwaizumi. It is a carefully guarded in that it does not speak about or nor is it mentioned out loud and follows strict guidelines and rules. However, once joined, it is well worth every little bit of it. The Iwaizumi Hajime Fan Club is considered the heart of Aobajosai.  

 

Oikawa stole glace at Iwa-chan, he is handsome and smiling about the Godzilla movie he saw last night, and how he gets so animated about Godzilla makes Oikawa’s heart jump. He wished that Iwaizumi talked about him with such trust, fever, and gusto. Iwa-chan is the very definition of someone that all guys dream of being and that all girls somehow or another have a secret crush on. If not a crush, then someone that they always imagined that would be their knight in shining armor, their protector, and someone that they can go to when things get tough. Everyone outside of Aobajosai would always assume that it was Oikawa, himself, that had a popularity of the girls and the guys, but he knows that is based on his looks only. To the student body at the school, the real popularity winner is Iwaizumi Hajime, his Iwa-chan.

“Oikawa, why are you looking at me like that?”

“Nothing Iwa-chan. Just enjoying your talk about Godzilla and all. What is the new monster he would be battling this time? Is it Mothra?”

 "Oikawa.  No one can re-make the classic Godzilla vs. Mothra movie. You know that. It is just Godzilla reborn.” And Iwa-chan went on his tirade again. Oikawa put on his trademark smile.

 Thinking about the meeting that he would be attending as President of the Iwa-Chan Fan Club, but that was sadly short-lived when Iwa-chan pinched his arms, “Oikawa, are you listening?”

 "You are so mean Iwa-chan.” Oikawa pouted.

 “You’re the one being disrespectful of Godzilla.” Iwaizumi glares at him.

 “I’m not, I’m not. Did you get the pre-sale tickets to see it before opening day?” Oikawa stored away the conversation to make Iwa-chan smile again.     

 “No. It's only for the first hundred members of the Godzilla Fan Club. “ Iwaizumi scrunched up his face, “It’s unfair that I was born forty years after Godzilla came out.”

 “That is unfair, but hopefully we can see it during the midnight showing?”

 “Okay!” Iwaizumi smiled and hummed as they walked to their class.

 

Monday, 10:00 AM

Oikawa sat at his desk with his face in his hands and drumming his fingers on his check.  The school was on their first break, and he sent out a text to all Iwaizumi Fan Club members at 8:15 AM to tell them about the need for the Godzilla Movie Tickets. However, no one replies back or send him any updates. He didn’t like it. The whole point of the Iwaizumi Fan Club was to work together to make Iwa-chan happy and for Iwa-chan to wear tighter and tighter shirts so he can take pictures and send them to their snapshots, Instagram, and text messaging group.  He was not happy. Their classroom door opened and Oikawa looks at the side and saw a girl with short hair, glasses, fidgeting with her skirt. She took a deep breath walked forward to Oikawa’s desk and started to stammer.

“Oi-Oik--Oikawa-kun, here is the list.” She slid him a piece of paper, and Oikawa gave another of his trademark smile and said, “Thank you, Yamamoto-san,  is being the Class Rep for Iwa-chan’s class fun?”

She blinked, and her blush started to rise from her neck she looked around in total embarrassment, “Um—Um---yes!” She said as she bolted out of the class. Oikawa waved her good-bye, Oikawa thought, that she should be used to talking to him by now, but he took the slip of paper and started to read it.

_To our dear President Oikawa,_

_Iwaizumi-kun arrived safely at his classroom by 8:17 AM. He was greeted by the usual classmates, and they started to talk about Godzilla Special last night. He had a broad grin and was happy to discuss. Hanamaki-kun came to Iwaizumi -kun’s desk around 8:23 AM to ask for a re-match of arm wrestling. It is going to happen during lunch break at 12:30 PM. Please record it and send it to us with the focus of his arms._

Oikawa knew that part was a no-brainer, but Makki asking for a re-match that was not supposed to be on schedule today. He would ask Makki about it later.

_Also, our gym period we were switched from doing baseball to running laps around the track field. Sadly, the Miracle of October is still a miracle. It was confirmed that Iwaizumi-kun would not be wearing shorts or leggings for the run but regular gym pants. We still hope for the Miracle of October._

Oikawa smile fondly of the Miracle of October, a year ago, when Iwa-chan ran around the track field during gym class in his shorts.

_Our first period today was Math. Iwaizumi-kun answered the teacher correctly when was called upon but at 9:45 AM, he yawned a little. It was so adorable. We are blessed._

_Sincerely,_

_Iwaizumi Fan Club Member 1503._

Oikawa made good on the note and sent a notification out regarding Iwa-chan’s gym class. Was this considered to be a bit like a stalker,  of course not, there were some strict rules regarding being in Iwa-chan’s fan club and it was all created by him, the President of the fan club.

 

Monday, 12:20 PM

Ten minutes before the arm wrestling match. Oikawa had his lunch with of course Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki in Iwa-chan’s classroom. Oikawa smiled as he noticed that many of his classmates and other people were in Iwaizumi classroom today because of the match. Iwaizumi was talking animatedly to Matsukawa about Godzilla and one of his fights. Oikawa knew this was the moments to text Maki quickly.

_What’s this unauthorized fight about?_

_What fight? Please specify._  Maki texted back.

_The arm wrestling match. You need to go through the proper channels!_

  
Makki looked up at his phone and smirked at Oikawa. He leaned back in his chair and dug around his jacket pocket.

“Iwaizumi, was this the ones you were talking about?” He took out three pairs of the new Godzilla movie tickets.

Iwaizumi eyes go wide, “You have the pre-sale tickets! How?”

  
“Oh, I just asked around.”

Oikawa gapped. He tried to say something, but he saw Iwa-chan reached forward to grab the tickets. Makki took it out of his grasp, “You can have them, but if I win you have to go with Mattsun and me, and if you win, you go with us.”  Makki pointed to him and Mattsun.

Oikawa tried to talk back but was interrupted by Iwaizumi’s  bright smile, “Okay! You're on!”  Iwaizumi got up and started to move the desk, and Makki followed him to begin the match. Oikawa tried to say something, but Mattsun stood up and whispered into his ear, “Let the mutiny begin.”

Oikawa looked confused and bewildered. The mutiny, what mutiny. He didn’t get it. The classroom erupted in cheers as the battle begin, and Oikawa who was still working out what Mattsun said tried to figure out what was going on and how it became like this. It just didn’t make any sense. His body still worked on muscle memory and started to record the match. It really couldn’t happen, why would Makki and Mattsun create a mutiny. What is this insurrection they are speaking of, and that was going through his mind that Oikawa didn’t know who won the match by the end? He depressingly walked back to his classroom. He will upload the game to the Snapchat and the Instagram later, but he tried to think it through was the mutiny regarding about being the president of the Iwaizumi Fan Club. How could anyone else have the street cred to be the president. He was Iwa-chan’s best friend, partner, and most importantly his childhood friend. This didn’t sit right to Oikawa, how dare they create a mutiny for a fan club that he had every right to be the leader. He shared the pictures of Iwa-chan equally and shared vital information about Iwa-chan, reasonably, the only thing he just didn’t share that much is time for others to have Iwa-chan. He thought that wasn’t too much to ask to monopolize Iwa-chan’s time to himself. He would clear this up at the meeting he is sure and must be some sort of misunderstanding. That is completely it.

When he got back to his to the desk and was about to upload the image, he saw a text sent by Makki that read: Got Godzilla tickets for Iwaizumi, not having Oikawa join, if you are interested in joining this mutiny please contact me.

Oikawa let out a groan. He saw the number of people leaving the Iwaizumi Fan  Club group most likely joining Makki’s new found group. Oikawa decided that Makki would do 100 serves tomorrow during practice to quell this rebellion of his. Do these people really think that they know more about Iwa-chan than him, Oikawa knew what he had to do to make them submit to him, again.

He glanced at the time, he still had a few minutes left. He opened his camera and scrolled down to the picture that he knew he always kept silent about. His ace in the hole, Oikawa smirked to himself as to the non-intended pun and found that one picture. It was a picture of Iwa-chan in a taiko drummer outfit that was taken when their families went to go on vacation. Yes, a super rare shot that only he and new fans outside of the school had gained access to.

Oikawa uploaded that picture with a slight caption: _I have another one in better quality, those that want it to come at the original meeting time._

Oikawa is confident that he restored peace in the Iwaizumi Fan Club and that the mutiny has quieted down. Know they can discuss more important things, the bake sale for tighter shirts for Iwa-chan.  He hummed in joy, he lost the chance to see the Godzilla movie with Iwa-chan, but at least the club is back in his domain.

By 3:00 PM that afternoon, as predicted, when Oikawa called the meeting all but Iwaizumi was there for the meeting.


End file.
